Dress Blues
by PgTnr1
Summary: Deeks in his Dress Blues would be a site to see, but what do the others think... (As always my profile page has all AN's)
1. Chapter 1

Kensi looked up from her desk where she was finishing her last minute paperwork due that morning, to the clicking on steps coming towards her. What she saw, was not what she was expecting that Friday or any day for that matter. Coming towards her in a sullen mood was her partner Marty Deeks in his dress blues, from his cap down to his polished boots. With each step he came closer and each step was emphasized by the clicking coming from his shoes.

With Kensi freezing like that, as she looked up Callen and Sam both looked up and were speechless. Everyone knows that Deeks is an exceptional Detective and earned some awards but none of them fully realized just how many he had earned in the years he had been in the force. The amount of medals on his jacket were staggering and very overwhelming.

Deeks knew that coming into work in his dress blues would cause some distraction, but he expected ribbing like, nice outfit or why are you in that thing, but he never expected the team to be speechless. He knew he should have changed but that was too much work and he really needed the speech he had left in his desk drawer. He did not want to talk much today. He knew that when he did the pain of loss would thicken his voice and he was not in a sharing mood.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kensi asked puzzled and still a little breathless. She always did love men in uniform even if she did not admit it to anyone let alone herself very often.

"I have to be somewhere and will be back later" Deeks answered in a leave me alone type of voice. He was still a little raw from loosing one of his best friends and was on the way to the funeral. He did not want to make a big fuss about it because he was barely holding it together.

He quickly turned and left leaving the rest of the team voiceless watching his retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Keni's ~

Wow… Kensi was thinking how men in uniform should be ashamed of how they look in comparison to Deeks. She had never before though he how he would look considering he was always dressed down though come to think of it she should have realized it, considering all the times when Hetty stuffed him into suites. Then her mind changed course and drifted back to all the medals he had pinned. All equally amazing and shinning in there own right but the amount was staggering. Who knew a detective granted a good one but still, would have that many. How long, how stressed, and how hurt did he have to have been, to receive all those accommodations?

As Keni's thoughts continued in those directions Sam was following close behind.

~ Sam ~

Sam having been in the military, and in a prestigious part of the military at that, he knew the price that came with each medal but not even he knew how some one at Deeks age could have gotten all those medals. The amount surprised him to no end. Some of them he recognized for certain acts of bravery and such, but some of them he had never seen before.

Little did he know Callen was following this line of thought.

~ Callen ~

Callen always knew that Deeks a lot of medals but never did he stop to read about them. He knew that each medal had a story to it and some of those stories or at least a part of the story made it into the paperwork Hetty had given him when the detective had first joined the team, but he never took the time to sit down and read, to fully understand the new addition to the team other than Hetty trusting him. She had never led him in the wrong direction before. This was an error on his part and he knew it and was now regretting not taking the time to learn more about what made the Detective tick. He then thought that during his nightly routine of insomnia he would have some interesting reading and in the end be surprised about what he had found.

Nells thoughts were headed in the same direction

~ Nell ~

Nell had seen Deeks come into the bull pen, being around the corner no one had noticed her but she noticed them. She first watched as Kensi froze then the rest of the team look to see what Kensi was looking at. When she first had laid eyes on Deeks she realized that all those stories she had read about when she was looking into his background were not exaggerated but instead minimized and no matter how much detail they left out they still made an impression.

Eric was thinking the ssame thing.

~ Eric ~

Eric had always known there was something different about the Detective compared to the rest of the team. It was his job to observe, learn, and report. As he had gone through these steps he saw the difference in style but never thought about what it had meant. Now he like the others finally understand a little more about their resident Detective and realize there is more to him than what is shown at the surface.

Hetty

Hetty was glad that he had worn his Dress Blues even if the reason was not positive because it gave her star team some insight into what makes Mr. Deeks tick and why he does some of the things he does. They will now respect him for who he is and what he has done even without the rest of the team. Hopefully this will change the team for the better and will help them connect. She is sure that some of them will be looking more deeply into who Mr. Deeks is as a person.


End file.
